


[i'm shouting] mayday

by spookynat



Series: Got7 Royal AUs [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: But all is good, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, and the servants, another kingdom! au, but he's still cute, but it's hard, but warms up i guess ???, chef jinyoung, head of guard yugyeom, i guess, i'm trying to not give too much away, idk about angst, jackson is still foreign™, jaebum is an ass, just trying to help his mother, king jaebum, left hand mark, like the guards, poor foreign boy jackson, right hand youngjae, so tags will be added, tailor and personal servant bambam, there are other faceless characters, there should be some fluff and angst, we'll see, what is smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookynat/pseuds/spookynat
Summary: jackson just wants to help his mother and jaebum just wants to help his kingdom





	1. prologue

"Thank you Youngjae, that will be all," Jaebum dismissed his servant with a wave. Youngjae bowed and left the room, leaving Jaebum on his throne in an empty hall. He sighed and lounged back, kicking his legs up and over the armrest with his head resting against the back of the set. He could feel his golden crown starting to slip but he paid no mind to it.

 

"King Jaebum!" A loud voice rang through the large hall. A tall blonde man came running in - his best friend Mark, known for his fragile looks and foreign tongue.

 

"What is it, Mark?" Jaebum sat back up so he could look down at his friend and lefthand man. Mark shortly bowed in response, something that would have him killed if he - they - were anyone else.

 

"There is a man here to see you. He goes by the name of Jackson, hailing from the province of Cael."

 

"What would someone from Cael want with us?" Jaebum's curiosity was piqued.

 

"He would not saw. Shall I let him in anyway?"

 

Jaebum mused it over for a moment. Why was there a man from Cael, all the way in the Wynonyn Empire, here? What would he want?

 

"Very well. Send him in."

 

The boy stumbled in, falling to his knees in front of me and looking down at the floor. His clothes were dirty and torn, covered in the soot of the land. The only spot of him that was clean was the matching tear tracks streaking his face from red eyes.

 

"Y-Your Highness," he stuttered, bowing formally, deeply, with an overwhelming amount of gratitude. I lounged back on my chair a little, relieved that this boy was not here to harm me or any of my family.

 

"Yes? What have you come here for, all the way from Cael? Certainly one of the closer provinces, like Adron or Warrington, even Efren, though you were likely to be rejected. Why here, in Ashal? What could we have that your country, and others close to you, don't? Is it..." Jaebum drawled off, looking down at the trembling boy who was gazing back at him with wide, frenzied eyes, "money, perhaps? Fame? I could give you these things, but your own country can as well. We have many resources. Perhaps it is something like that? Iron? Faerie wings? Gemstones? Ah," he stopped, standing slowly, still gazing at the boy. "It's the soot you want, isn't it? The priceless dust that litters our floors, that we step on every day, not thinking about how valuable it is to countries with those _ugly_ machines, those _guns_. Cruel savages." Jaebum stepped down from the throne, stopping in front of the boy. "Well, speak up, boy. What is it?"

 

"You," the boy finally blurted out, getting to his knees and looking up at Jaebum. "It's you I need, Your Highness."

 

"Me?" Jaebum's voice was riddled with confusion, so the boy continued (it bothered Jaebum that he's already forgotten this boy's name).

 

"It is said throughout my kingdom and the kingdom next that you, Your Highness, hold a special power that can heal whatever you desire. Please, Your Highness, my mother is sick, and she's all I have left. We've explored every option, I've gone to every neighbouring country, but they all led me back to you. Please." The boy's voice was desperate, but Jaebum could not conceed.

 

"Foolish boy, I'm the King here! Do you really believe I can leave my vast, rich kingdom to help some dirty's boy's _mother_? Who do you think you are!"

 

"So that's a... no?" The boy's voice was heartbroken, but there was nothing Jaebum could do about it. He simply could _not_ leave his country and chance his cousin being in charge. The whole kingdom would burn and there would be nothing left, the priceless soot being sold to the nearest merchants and all the riches being pawned off or stolen. The kingdom of Ashal would fall, and there would be nothing he could do about it except be hated from a distance, like his father and his grandfather before him. No, he would be the first successful ruler, the one that didn't lead his country into tyranny and destruction.

 

"Guards!" Jaebum called instead of answering, turning his back on the boy. He wasn't furious so much as simply thinking over other things, more _important_ things, like what Jinyoung was cooking for dinner that evening and how many servants Mark had corralled into cleaning that day.

 

As two of his faceless guards dragged the boy, Jackson, away, all Jaebum could think about was Jinyoung's delicious tortilla soup.


	2. one

It took Jaebum two days to go down to the basement and see the poor boy. He supposed it was cruel to leave him alone, locked down in that drafty basement with no blanket, but his demands were unacceptable at best and his manner poor. Jaebum had to teach him a lesson.

 

(He was soft on the boy, after all. He ordered Yugyeom to make sure the prisoner was fed frequently.)

 

Upon entering the basement, Jaebum smiled at the servant on duty, who quickly opened the door to the dungeon in which the foreign boy was being held. Jaebum took one step in, then stopped.

 

The boy was cowering in the corner, shruken away from the light and Jaebum. His wide eyes looked anywhere but at the King, and Jaebum fleetingly, humourously, compared the small boy to a cornered wild animal. An antell, perhaps, or a deere.

 

"Do you know why I put you here, boy?" Jaebum asked. He wasn't truly angry anymore, no, because he understood the desire to help someone dear, but he needed this boy to know of his wrongs. Then, he would be let go. Simple as that. Jaebum would go back to ruling Ashal and the boy would go back to dirty Cael (not that Jaebum had any issue with Cael, really. He just didn't find anyone from that country too... _agreeable_ , and he was sure this boy was going to be the same).

 

"I asked you to leave your Kingdom, Your Highness," the foreign boy (what _was_ his name?) replied, looking at the moldy floor. Jaebum supposed that should be cleaned up. He would get to telling the guard soon enough. "You can't leave your Kingdom, and I needed to be reminded of that. But can I just remind -"

 

" _No,_ " Jaebum cut the poor boy off, leaving the other to cower further into the corner with tears swimming in his eyes. "I will _not_ leave my Kingdom to help you." He had to admit to himself that the sight of the boy with tears in his eyes was... pitiful? Is that the word he was searching for?

 

"I'm sorry for my insolence, Your Highness," the boy murmured, gaze directed at the ground and his cheeks puffed out a little in an effort not to cry.

 

Jaebum sighed. "Why did you even come to me, and not to a mage? There are certainly many in Cael, Warrington, Efren, even _Judal_. Why me?"

 

"All of the mages I sought led me back to you, Your Highness," the boy replied. Jaebum was getting tired of referring to the boy as _the boy_ in his mind, but he had nought else.

 

"And why would that be? What ails your mother that apparently only _I_ can cure?"

 

 "It's... It's not a physical illness, Your Highness," the boy's wide eyes were looking up at Jaebum now. He felt fairly put on the spot. "Dementia."

 

Jaebum winced. He could see now why all the mages in kingdom come had led the boy back to him - he was truly the only practicing mage who could cure a mental illness. It was thanks to his secret lessons with a black mage, sure, but it was used for good purpose.

 

"Either way, boy, I cannot leave my Kingdom to cure my mother. I understand why you came to me, but I'm simply too busy and too powerful to leave the Kingdom. It would fall to ruin without me."

 

"Are you really sure about that?" The boy was cocky now, gazing steadily at Jaebum from his position on the floor. Then, the boy stood. He was only a few centimetres shorter than Jaebum, which Jaebum found startling, because citizens of Cael were known for being short. This boy was tall for where he lived, and his lightly tanned skin did _not_ originate from the dark origins of Cael, which means -

 

"Are you really from Cael?" Jaebum asked.  He noticed the boy falter in his movements, and his blink stopped short. Jaebum caught the boy.

 

The King smirked. "So where are you really from then, boy?"

 

"Jackson," the boy muttered, shrinking back a little. "My name is actually Jackson. I come from -"

 

"Jackson? Hm..." Jaebum thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "That's from Efren! You must be from there."

 

At this, _Jackson_ smirked. Jaebum almost slapped him because _the nerve_ -

 

"I'm from Hoscad, _King Jaebum_. Small country not too far from Cael, closer to -"

 

"The Dark Country," Jaebum finished softly. "Right on the border between the Modern Age and the Barbarian Age. Truly the edge of the world."

 

"Yes," Jackson replied. "Even if it's just in your dungeon, I get the feeling you don't want someone here from so close to the Dark Country, so if you release me -"

 

"No. I have no reason to release you. Actually, you should be hanged for even requesting I leave my country on unofficial business." Jaebum crossed his arms. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

 

"Have you ever been past the borders of Efren or Cael? They are the only countries to border you but somehow I get the feeling you've never even been as far as Musmar or Yalflurg, even Warrington. You've never been out to Skoussau, the Oswil Isles, Zustus. Hoscad is one of the farthest places you can go in this small world, but I bet you've never been even halfway through Efren."

 

Jaebum was astounded. How had this boy known that? It wasn't as if his affairs were sent through messengers all the way through to Hoscad. Maybe he had a point.

 

(Jaebum _had_ always wanted to see the world before he was saddled with being King, but life works in mysterious ways and he never got the chance.)

 

"That still doesn't explain to me why I shouldn't have you killed. I know that the peoples of Cael are dark skinned, and the peoples of Yalflurg are even darker, yet the peoples of the Dark Country are some of the palest in the world. I know the landscape of every single country explored to date. and I know -"

 

"But what use is that knowledge if you never get to use it?" Jackson cut him off. That was actually a crime punishable by death, but Jaebum was too intrigued to let him die now. "Please, Jaebum -"

 

" _\- King_ Jaebum -"

 

"I'm the only person my mother has," Jackson continued as if not realising what he had done. He was standing against the wall now, slightly cringing which was ruining his cool and confidence facade. He didn't seem to care. "If you kill me, then she will die, and our lives may not mean much to you, but I can't lose her, and she can't lose me."

 

"So?" Jaebum replied. He moved to stand next to the bars, where just outside Yugyeom was standing at attention, waiting for Jaebum's decision. "You want me to let you go so that your mother won't die? So you won't lose your mother?"

 

"And so that you can see the world which I know you desire." Jackson gazed at Jaebum head on, confident in his words now. "If we're going to be going, we're both going to be getting something out of this. I wouldn't just request this without thinking about what you want."

 

Jaebum was floored. Did he really seem that selfish?

 

Then, he made up his mind.

 

"Fine," Jaebum said with a strong note of finality. Jackson perked up a bit. "We'll go to Hoscad, and heal -"

 

"My mother and I live in Cael, actually," Jackson said. "We had to flee Hoscad after... _some events_."

 

Jaebum quirked an eyebrow, but didn't respond. If it was really something important, Jackson would tell him, and Jaebum didn't have time to waste on unimportant information.

 


	3. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was inspired by your comments and wrote like mad

Jaebum had Jackson moved to a guest room while his staff prepared for the journey. He would only be taking Yugyeom, Youngjae and Jinyoung, while Bambam and Mark would remain n Ashal to run the Kingdom. It was a shame he wasn't able to bring the entirety of his staff, but he couldn't trust his Kingdom to just anyone.

 

"The room really is quite nice, Your Highness," Jaebum heard. he blinked a few times before his gaze focused on Jackson.

 

(And he didn't realise, but it softened too.)

 

(Of course, Jackson had those eyes that reminded him of a puppy. Of course.)

 

"Is that so? I'm glad then," Jaebum replied, finishing his meal. "Are you ready to go?"

 

"Yes!" Jackson set his fork on his empty plate and slid out of his chair, walking toward the door.

 

"Youngjae," Jaebum called. Youngjae, who was standing just outside of the left servant door, stepped in and smiled at Jaebum.

 

"What can I do for you, Your Highness?"

 

"Finish the preparations. Jackson and I just have to change then we'll be ready to leave. Make sure things are ready." Jaebum didn't once look at either Youngjae or Jackson, but instead at a small stack of documents sitting on the table in front of him.

 

Youngjae met Jackson's eye, then smirked. "Sire, do you require Bam to help dress Jackson, or should I -"

 

"No!" Jaebum looked up wildly at Youngjae and saw his smirk, composed himself and cleared his throat. "I'll assist Jackson, you just prepare."

 

"Yes, sire." Youngjae glanced at Jackson, winked, then left. Jaebum also glanced at Jackson before standing and gesturing.

 

"Shall we go?"

 

"Of course." Jackson allowed two of Yugyeom's guards to open the Dining Hall doors for him (not forgetting to thank them, of course! Jaebum's heart did  not stutter a beat ).

 

It was only when they were further into the palace that Jackson struck up conversation.

 

"So how did Mark become your Left Hand? How did Youngjae become your Right? Jinyoung, your Chef? You get the picture, right?" He knew he was shooting off a lot of questions, but he was just so curious.

 

"You didn't ask one of the staff members yourself?" Jaebum seemed surprised, but Jackson shook his head.

 

"I wanted to hear it from you, personally. They may have had different ideas on why they came to that position, but I want to know your reasons."

 

Jaebum looked away for a moment in thought before speaking. "Well, Mark was the first person I promoted to such a close position. He and I were childhood friends, myself the son of the previous King, and he the son of the previous Head Chef. Obviously, because of his father, he could cook incredibly well, but he also showed tremendous organisational skills and loyalty, which is why I've promoted him thus.

 

"Jinyoung, my current Head Chef, is also a fantastic cook and is constantly coming up with new recipes every single day. The main reason, however, is that I promoted him for his ability to think on the fly and come up with something amazing with so little time. That, and he does an amazing job replicating my mother's famous apple pie.

 

"Youngjae I promoted to that position on a recommendation from Mark. I was looking for someone to fill my Right Hand position and Mark shared a dog with him. Besides that, he can match moods incredibly well and knows the exact precise time to speak when words are needed, and retreat when they aren't. He is also great at calming visitors down, which is something we need on Palace Meet days.

 

"Yugyeom, I promoted mostly because of his stature, and on a recommendation from Mark, again. He has strong leadership skills, despite being the youngest amongst all those in positions closest to me, and is an amazing fighter. I think it's because of his dance hobby that that's the case.

 

"Lastly, there's Bambam, my Head Tailor. Apart from his ability to make beautiful clothes, like the robes I wore at my Coronation, he is also someone personable, someone anyone can talk to. Plus, he's also foreign, like Mark, so putting him in a high position strengthens my relations with their home countries. But that's not the only reason I put him there.

 

Oh. Seems we're here." Jackson finally looked away from Jaebum to the large doors they were standing beside and recognised them as the doors to the room he was staying in temporarily.

 

"Thanks, Jaebummie! I'll be out in just a second." With that, Jackson disappeared into his room and Jaebum was left speechless. He was originally planning to just drop Jackson off and then go to his own rooms, but then he figured that Jackson knew so little about the layout of the castle and would inevitably get lost on his way back out. He stayed, if only to humour the boy.

 

"Alright, ready!" Jackson left his room with a small bag over his shoulder and a maid right behind him. Jaebum recognised the maid as Amber, who was also from Cael and got along with just about everyone, like Jackson.

 

(Jaebum was secretly glad Jackson had made a friend, even if he was about to pull him away from her indefinitely.)

 

"Your Highness." Amber bowed, grinned, then bid farewell to Jackson before leaving. Jackson seemed a bit disappointed to see her go, but when his eyes met Jaebum's again, he plastered on a smile.

 

"I've changed like how you wanted me to, Jaebummie."

 

"Don't call me that. Call me by my royal title, or if we're in private, Jaebum." Then, cursing himself in his head for his harsh words, he turned and strode down the hall towards his own chambers, not too far from Jackson's.

Jackson trotted just beside him, lagging back on occasion but always catching up. Jaebum was watching him out of the corner of his eye, not saying anything.

 

"Sire!" A voice called to him from ahead. Jaebum glanced up and saw not only the doors to his private quarters, but Bambam, looking anxious.

 

"Bam?"

"Sire, it's incredibly important!" Jaebum ushered Jackson into his chambers and closed the doors, leaving he and Bambam alone in the hall.

 

Jackson took a moment to look around Jaebum's private chambers. The room was quite grand, shrouded in silver colourings and navy accents. The bed was absolutely massive, of course, only fitting for a king.

 

Of course, that was all he was really able to see before the doors opened and Jaebum stepped inside, looking mildly irritated. As soon as he saw Jackson, though, his expression melted into something fond.

 

Jackson wondered what Jaebum was thinking at that moment.

 

"We need to go," Jaebum said, immediately striding over to an impressive wooden wardrobe. Bambam strode in quickly, pushed Jaebum gently out of the way and began rifling through his closet, finding specific pieces and pulling them out. He set his choices on Jaebum's arms then sent him into the adjoining bathroom, leaving Jackson and Bambam alone.

 

"Where did you say you were from?" Bambam asked to disrupt the silence. Jackson looked at him, startled, before answering.

 

"I-I'm from Hoscad originally, but my mother and I live in Cael." Bambam was quiet for a moment, looking into the wardrobe, then gently closed it and opened a random drawer on one of the two dressers in the room.

 

"My family lives in Zustus, so I'm here alone." Before Jackson could reply, Bambam pulled a long earring in the shape of a cross out of the drawer he was rifling through.

 

"I was going to tell Jaebum to wear this earring, but it would suit you much more instead. Shows that you shouldn't be approached while in the company of King Jaebum of Ashal."

 

"So... it's like a collar?" Jackson asked, already taking the earring and slipping it through his right ear. He wouldn't tell anyone, but he actually found the thought of wearing something of Jaebum's (without his knowledge, probably) quite endearing. 'Couple goals' his friend Jooheon would call it.

 

Bambam smirked. "Maybe~"

 

Jaebum chose then to step out of the bathroom, cleaned up and in his new outfit. His tunic was high-necked and a medium blue, with tight black pants underneath. He had several hoops in each ear and the crown was hanging slightly crookedly on top of his undone hair. He smiled at Jackson, then set his clothes on a table set next to the bathroom door. Bambam scurried over to him with several items in his hands, ushered the king over to a vanity table by the second dresser and forced him to sit down, the items in his hands going on the table. Jackson wandered over and pulled a chair up next to Jaebum to watch.

 

"Why did you want us to leave so quickly, Jaebum?" Jackson looked at the King with those large eyes and Jaebum had to tell himself not to cry from how cute the other was.

 

Bambam, who was fixing up Jaebum's makeup, noticed and smirked, but didn't say anything.

 

"I just figure the faster we leave, the faster we can get back to your mother and the faster I can come back to ruling my Kingdom." Jaebum looked away, but then his eyes flitted back to look at Jackson.

 

"Is that one of my earrings?" Bambam smiled and stepped back, looking at his handiwork on Jaebum. He then moved to get the hair styling products in one of the drawers.

 

"It is. I figured it would be a good idea for Jackson to be wearing your symbol while you were travelling together, so in case you ran into any trouble, it was easier to deal with. Was I wrong?"

 

Jaebum choked, then swallowed. "No, Bam, that's a good idea. I'm just curious why you chose that one."

 

"Well, it's the one I thought he would look best in!" Bambam finished with Jaebum's hair then stepped back.

 

"And now, you're both ready to go." Jackson stood, excited, then tugged Jaebum out of his seat.

 

Jaebum tried to not let himself be swept up in feelings for Jackson, but judging by the look on Bambam's face, he failed pretty miserably.

 

"To keep this a secret," Jaebum whispered to Bambam as he neared the other, "You're coming with us. Yugyeom can leave Jooheon and his cohort in charge of the Kingdom. Tell them I expect full updates every single hour of what's going on, and I don't give a damn about how poorly communication travels."

 

Bambam grinned, then left quickly, leaving the door open for Jaebum and Jackson.

 

"What did you say to him, Jaebummie?" Jackson asked. Jaebum looked at the other, then shook his head, smiling softly.

 

"It was nothing, just that they're coming with us. Our travel may be delayed for a few moments while Bambam and Mark get their things together, but it should take no longer than half an hour. How about a cup of tea?"

 

Jackson grinned. "Lead the way."

 

 

"And with that, we're ready!" Bambam strode into the parlour like he owned it. Jackson and Jaebum looked up from where they were sitting, drinking their tea and perhaps a bit too close to one another. They looked at each other, and Bambam was suddenly reminded of meerkats. Then, Jaebum set his teacup down and moved away from Jackson, standing. A maid rushed in and took the teacup from the table, smiled at Jackson then left.

 

"Then let's depart. Jackson?" Jaebum looked down to the other (can he stop looking like a puppy? It's not good for Jaebum's heart) and the other nodded, setting down his cup and standing as well. There was a slight height difference between the two of them that Bambam would be sure to tell Jaebum about in the future... in private, of course. Can't have anyone getting sensitive, after all.

 


End file.
